


One Word

by BookWerm



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: Sad ending idea I wrote to Supernatural with Dean and Castiel. One-shot.





	One Word

A room full of bodies all laying on the floor. The doors burst inward, slamming into the walls. One of the bodies twitches, quivers, rises halfway.

A voice, barely heard, whispers one word. "Dean"

A shot rings out.

A deafening silence.

A blinding light.

Wings as dark as night fill the room, the tips caressing the hunter's face.

A single tear rolls down the streak of ash that surrounds his eyes, those eyes that look like death and sadness a hundredfold.

He walks away.


End file.
